


Forget Me Not

by MyssMyssy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyssMyssy/pseuds/MyssMyssy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenzi Dimtri woke up next to Sam and can't remember a damn thing. For some reason he thinks she is in a relationship and she is a hunter. She has no clue what is going on. Can Sam and Dean help her get her memory back before it is too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Me Not

Darkness and pain filled my senses for a moment. A struggle for survival was all I knew. Someone or something was after me and I had to get away. I ran through the abyss that surrounded me. I could not tell what was up or down. I could see nothing. I was sure that I was going to die. Suddenly I was falling…

Falling…

Falling…

I hit the floor with a thud. I lay there for a moment a little puzzled. Surely I should have hit harder than that. I was falling for a long time. A light flipped on and I was momentarily blinded.

“Are you all right down there?” A sleepy male voice asked.

When I was able to see I noticed that I was on the floor next to a bed. I was in a room that seemed slightly institutional accompanied by a handsome slightly tousled man. He was peering at me with concern.

“Um..I don’t know. What’s going on here?” I asked with a little fear noticing for the first time that we were both in a near state of undress.

He smiled gorgeously and my heart skipped a beat. If I had not been so freaked out I would have been all over him. “Uh, I think that one is obvious.”

“I’m serious. I don’t know what the Hell is going on here. Who are you and what am I doing here?”

The smile dropped from the man’s face for a moment. Then it came back tentatively for a moment. “You’re just playing with me. Hs just playing with me. Very funny. Did Dean put you up to this?”

“Did who? Who is Dean? Why can’t I remember anything?”

Suddenly a look of true concern crossed his face. I felt bad. For some reason I didn’t want to be the one to make him feel this way. I felt very protective towards him.

“You aren’t joking are you? This is not good at all. Maybe we need to get dressed and figure this one out.”

“Yeah maybe that would be a very good idea at this point in time. I guess you could start by telling me your name and maybe telling me mine.”

“Yeah I guess I could do that.” He got up quickly grabbed his pants off a chair sitting in the corner of the room. “I am Sam Winchester and you are my girlfriend Kenzie Dimitri. Now let’s go find Dean and figure out what is going on.”


End file.
